


One- Shot Collection

by MissBass129



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBass129/pseuds/MissBass129
Summary: I'm finally corralling all the one shots I've written into one place as I figured they might be worth sharing with y'all!
Relationships: Igor Kirschenbaum/Boris Stolyarchuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	One- Shot Collection

The room was dark save for the few shards of sunlight filtering through the curtains, illuminating the space in a pale blue glow. Igor Kirschenbaum’s kept shifting his gaze to the alarm clock on his nightstand, his heart sinking more with every passing minute. As the light around him began to grow dark, he felt his chest tighten and his eyes water up. _Stop,_ he reprimanded himself, wiping his face with his sleeve. _It’s still early, so what’s with these tears?_

Igor smiled, remembering the end of his latest shift two nights prior. He could barely stand, his legs threatening to give out from the weight of his confession. It had taken him all day to finally work up the courage to say what had been in his heart since day one at Chernobyl, but in that moment, as he stared desperately up at his comrade, vision blurred from the tears spilling down his cheeks, he wished that he had just let it go.

For a moment, Boris Stolyarchuck remained silent, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the right response. Then, without a word, he stepped towards Igor, and the little man put his hands up, shielding his face. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow, but instead felt Boris’ arms wrap around his tiny body. He sighed softly as his head came to rest on the taller man’s chest, relief flooding him.

“Oh Golja, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that. I just never thought you wanted me like that,” He whispered, his face buried in Igor’s brown hair.

Suddenly he pulled back, only for a moment before leaning back in and pressing their lips together. As they kissed in the flourescent lights of that abandoned corridor, Igor knew that everything was going to be ok.

\--

They were supposed to see each other tonight, to spend their day off together. Igor didn’t know how far they’d go, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to see Boris. His Boris. Anything beyond that was just an added bonus to him.

_“I’ll see you at 19:00,”_ Boris’ words echoed in his mind. He turned to his clock. 19:34. It wasn’t that late at all; he’d be there any minute now. Igor laughed quietly to himself, remembering that Boris wasn’t exactly the most prompt person and cursed himself for getting so worked up over it. Still, as he pulled back the curtains and watched the sun disappear over the horizon, he couldn’t help but feel off as a strange sensation of unease set in.

***

20:15. Igor picked up the phone and dialed one of the numbers on the notepad next to the receiver. It rang twice before he heard someone on the other end.

“Hello?” came the voice of Aleksandr Yuvchenko.

“Hello, Sasha? It’s Igor.”

“Hey’a Golja, how’s it goin’?” Sasha sounded happy, his words slurred slightly from what Igor could only assume was a copious amount of vodka.

“Alright, but,” He paused. “Have you seen Boris at all today?”

“No. Why? Y’need ‘em?” Yes.

“We were supposed to meet over an hour ago, but he’s not answering my calls, and,” Igor once again felt his throat tighten. “Well, I don’t know where he is. I know you two are always together, so I was hoping maybe you would.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t tell ya,” Sasha’s voice trailed off. “Y’know, now that ya mentioned it, I think I did see ‘em earlier.” Igor perked up a bit as he continued.

“He was on Valery’s old motorcycle, with Toptunov, I think. I ‘on’t know where they were headin’, but they looked like they were leaving Pripyat.”

Igor felt his stomach drop as anger began to burn his insides, but he kept his exterior calm, politely thanking Sasha before hanging up.

***

20:47. Igor once again sat on his bed. He was tired from pacing. Tired from calming himself down. His anger was pointless; Boris and Leonid were friends, and often spent their free time together. It didn’t mean anything.

At least, that’s what he told himself. He knew of Leonid’s feelings for Boris, the young man had told him himself after all. It had become a game of sorts, the two of them both vying for Boris’ attention, constantly trying to one up the other as if they were school girls and not operators at a nuclear power plant. In a way, this friendly competition had been almost fun to him, but now Igor found himself becoming resentful, ignoring the feeling of his heart breaking at the thought of the man he loved for so long with someone else.

Was he kissing Leonid, the way he had him in the hallway? Putting those strong hands of his all over Leonid’s slender body? Was he taking him to bed? Was he...

“Stop!” He said aloud. “Get a hold of yourself Igor! You’re acting like a child.” Once again he fought back his tears, resolved to not let any more fall tonight.

“It’s ok,” he reassured himself. “You’ll see.” He smiled hopefully, but all around him the shadows elongated as twilight slipped away, and his heart was once again filled with sorrow.

***

21:46. “Leonid, pick up dammit!” Igor hissed as the line rang once again. He was about to slam the phone down when he heard a click from the other end.

“Leonid Toptunov. Who am I speaking too?”

“Lenya. It’s me, Igor.” Before the other man could say anything, he continued. “Are you still with Boris?”

He could hide the anger in his voice, and when Leonid responded, he could tell the man was taken aback.

“No... What’s going on Golja?” Leonid _sounded_ concerned, but Igor wasn’t having any of it.

“Oh nothing. I just assumed you were with him considering you left Pripyat together.” Igor’s face burned at the image of Leonid, his arms wrapped tightly around Boris’ midsection as they flew down the winding roads away from the city together. Running off to god knows where to be alone with one another.

He heard Leonid sigh before responding. “Golja, calm down ok. He was just dropping me off at a friend’s place for a few hours. That’s all. He stayed for a few drinks, but left pretty quickly. Something about meeting someone later.” Igor felt his anger die away a bit, but he remained skeptical. “I’m guessing you were that ‘someone’.”

“Yeah. But Lenya it’s been three hours.” Igor’s voice shook a bit. “I don’t know where he is.”

“Oh Golja, I’m so sorry, but I really have no idea,” Leonid’s sympathy felt genuine, and Igor knew he was telling the truth.

“It’s ok,” He thanked him. “Goodnight Lenya.”

“Goodnight,” silence. “And good luck.” The line went dead, and Igor slunk back to the heavy darkness of his room.

***

23:31. Turning away from the light of his alarm clock, Igor stared at the darkened window, his eyes on fire as he cried himself to sleep.

***

Far from the bright lights of Pripyat, glass and bent scraps of metal covered a deserted stretch of road tucked away in the hills. Some ten meters away from where he had come to rest, Valery Perevozchenko’s old motorcycle lay twisted and broken, lodged between the rocks of the steep embankment. He stared blankly at it, his arm, mangled and bloody, still reaching out towards it.

His body was completely numb. He was thankful for that though, as his eyes drifted down to his shattered legs. One lay splayed at an unnatural angle, while the bone had completely pierced the skin on the other.

Far above him, he heard the sound of tires on gravel over the ringing in his ears as a lonely car passed by. It didn’t stop.

Around him he watched as the pool of blood surrounding him continued to grow, knowing it wouldn’t be long now.

With his little remaining strength, he turned his face to the sky, staring up past the trees. The last thing Boris Stolyarchuk ever saw were the stars in that violet sky shining down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (They’re not all gonna be like this btw!)
> 
> Based on the song of the same name by The Birthday Massacre


End file.
